Back to December
by Pittsburghgal82
Summary: My very first fanfic  chapter 1  based off Back to December. Rated T for possible future chapters!
1. Back to December Will

This is my very first attempt at writing. I heard this song yesterday on the way to work and it made me think of Will & Emma. If you guys like it I'll keep writing it!

Back to December- A Glee Fanfic

Taylor Swift plays softly out of the choir room. Will Schuester sits there, thinking about the events of the past year. In just a little over a year, his marriage has ended, he lost the one true love of his life to another man, met another wonderful woman who although special, wasn't Emma, won sectionals twice and regionals once, and now is getting ready for nationals. The entire time, he found himself thinking of her when the lyrics came on

"These days I haven't been sleeping staying up playing myself leaving when your birthday passed and I didn't call"...It brought him back to that day, the day she called him a whore, the day she told him about Carl, the day she showed the ring. How on earth could this be fair? He loves her, isn't love always enough.

He sat there so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear anyone come in. Not sure who was there, he turned around. Part of him hoped it was her, part of him hoped it was anyone but her. Who was there surprised him greatly...

"Carl" he stated. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't ever want to see me again."

"Hey Bro" Carl stated. "You may not be my favorite person on earth. In fact, I hate your guts and I'm sure you hate mine. We need to talk though"

"Talk about what? I've stayed away. I've done everything you asked me to do. I don't call her or text her and unless we see each other here, I leave her be."

I know, and I'm grateful that you backed off, but bro, she loves you. Only you. I was just a consolation prize at the end of the day. We are filing for an annulment, and I just wanted you to know it's your turn now...Go make her happy...Try to get back what you had before it's gone forever" And with that Carl was gone...

Will sat there in shock, Was this really happening? Just as he sat there the words came on

"Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming but if we loved again I swear I'd love you right I'd go back in time and change it if I can...so if the chain is on your door I understand"

"I have to try" Will thought. "I have to try..."


	2. Back to December Emma's POV

Emma Pillsbury sat in her office just thinking...Thinking about where life has taken her. Who would have ever guessed she'd end up where she is. Almost "unmarried". Still in love with Will Schuester. She had loved Will since the moment she laid eyes on him. How couldn't you love him? The curly hair, the gorgeous eyes, that smile.

"I'd give anything to see him smile again" she stated out loud.

She began to think of the day she met Holly Holiday, the girl she thought Will was dating now. Holly was everything she was not. Pretty, confident, and extremely sexual. Emma couldn't even let her soon to be former husband touch her. All she could think about when it came to sex was Will. Will was who she wanted but she felt like it was so far away, something that would be so far out of her reach.

"I need to concentrate on this pile of work that needs done. I'll put the radio on" she thought. Taylor Swift's Back to December came on. The lyrics "Turns out freedom ain't nothing but misisng you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine...I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright"...She couldn't help but think about the day...the day she told him she couldn't go with him to sectionals. That she loved Carl. She knew that was a lie...She never loved Carl. Sure, she cared for him, but she never loved him.

Love was a word that could only be reserved for someone who was worthy of it, someone like Will. Will had always been her prince charming. The problem was timing with them. At the time she could have Will, it wasn't right. Now that she finally realized that Will was who she wanted all along, she probably could never have him...

"How in the world am I going to face him everyday?" she thought. "How on earth do I come here everyday and look into those eyes that I love knowing I am the one who hurt him and may have lost him forever. How do I even go about getting him back? He's the only man for me, the one I want to give my heart to and spend my forever with"

She sat there thinking,lost in her thoughts. She remembered the day he scraped gum off her shoe, when he went "halfsies" on a PB&J with her, the dance lessons, the time she left her shoes at his apartment and he brought them back to the school, polished. She began to cry when the thought of the look on his face this past Christmas, how broken he looked. She hated thinking of him that way, knowing she was the one who broke him. She thought about the look in his eyes when she told him Carl told her to back off and stay away from him. She wondered if he knew she was there at Regional's. She had sat in the back, but beamed with pride when New Directions were announced the winners. He had helped the kids to truly shine bright, and it made her so happy to know that his dreams for the kids were coming true.

"I wonder if our dreams will ever come true" she thought to herself. Just then she head a knock at her door. It was Will. "Come in" she stated.

"Emma, we need to talk."


	3. The Talk

Emma stood there for a moment. So did Will. So many things had been left unspoken between them, and the things that had been said had either been said while drunk, slightly crazy, or both. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to look into his eyes and say she loved how every fiber of his being believed in his glee kids. She wanted to say she loved how he tried to stay relevant to the music of the kids when she knew he'd rather listen to jazz or 80's rock or anything but Ke$ha. She wanted to say she loved how he stood up to Sue, but was there for Sue when she needed a friend. She even wanted to say how much it made her smile to see him make a good friend/ sister in Shannon Beiste. She knew Will had been there for Shannon, and loved how close it made them. In fact, it made her think of the words Shannon said to her when she heard of Will & Holly dating

"You know, she's only a substitute for you. You have his heart, you always have and always will. So get out there and claim glory and take what's yours."

Emma didn't know what to say to Will. She took a deep breath and looked into Will's eyes and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Will looked back at her. He couldn't be sure, but he couldn't remember a time that she looked more beautiful to him than right now. Granted, she was wearing cleaning gloves and the room smelled of bleach, and he thought she might have been crying, but she was still perfect. He wanted to tell her that he still had a Christmas present at home just for her, a music note necklace. He wanted to say how much he missed her at Regionals. He wanted to tell her that he meant every word of the phone call, even though making it drunk made him sound like a jerk. He just wanted to tell her he wanted her. He didn't know how to say that to her though. He didn't really know what to say but he knew if he didn't start saying something soon he ran the risk of losing her forever

"Emma, I just had a very strange visitor in the choir room. The person came in and told me something that if it's true could mean everything to me. I had to come to you to see if it's true and to see if it could mean what I want it to mean."

"What are you talking about Will?" Emma asked. "Who came to see you today?"

"Carl came to see me. I swear he looks just like Uncle Jesse from Full House, but anyways, He told me you guys were getting an annulment. He said you couldn't give your heart truly to him, because it belonged with someone else. Then he said something else that really got to me. He said that your heart belonged to me. Emma is this true? Are you in love with me?"

"Will, I was very confused about my feelings for awhile. I wasn't sure what I was feeling or why I would feel it. I care for Carl as a person. He's a nice guy and a great dentist. He does look exactly like Uncle Jesse from Full house, but that's another topic. There was one huge problem with all of our relationship Will. As wonderful as Carl was, he wasn't you. You wouldn't have taken me to Vegas. You would have married me in front of our friends & family. You wouldn't have asked me at a slot machine to be your wife. I know you, you would have made it perfect and special. As good of a man as Carl was, he could never be you Will."

"So where does this leave us Em? Are we back to being 'just friends'? Can we go back in time and change our mistakes, learn from them and move on?"

"Will it's gonna take time. I just got out of a marriage. You are dating Holly and let's face it, she is good at getting you to be lose."

"Holly and I broke up. She stated that she couldn't compete with my memories of you. Strangely enough, everyone else knew we belonged together before we ever realized it. Em I'll wait forever for you if I have to, but I want to be with you. Your the one I love, Your the one I want to grow old with and marry and have a family with. Em your it for me. You are my Cinderella and my happily ever after."

Emma stood there for a moment. She didn't know what to say, but decided to start with "Let's take things slow and see what happens. I don't want to rush into something that neither one of us are ready for. I also need to make sure my marriage is over first."

Will nodded. He didn't know what else to say so he offered her a hug and said "Let me know when it's my turn to get to win your heart. I'm gonna do it right. A romantic first second date ;) Treat you like the princess that you are. Em I've always loved you and I'm gonna do this right."

As all of this was going on a figure was watching from the hall way, plotting how to end this happiness...


	4. That Crazy Terri

Thank you to EVERYONE who has encouraged me with writing. Like I said, this is the first time I've EVER written anything like this. Also for the running "Uncle Jesse" joke…everytime I see John Stamos on Glee I call him that, as does my husband. I just can't think of him as anything else Thank you all again!

Terri walked the hallway. She wanted to find a way to complete her "Legion of Doom" assignment by destroying Will & the Glee club. Knowing full well the easiest way to destroy Glee was to destroy Will himself (and wanting him back all to herself) Terri decided the best way to do this was to end things for the "soon to be happy couple". She had to find a way to destroy them. Not only did she want Will back, but she wanted that perky and annoying red head to be misearable. Why couldn't she just stay married to Uncle Jesse from Full House anyways?

As Terri lurked the hall thinking of a plan, she decided to tell Emma about the one night she shared with Will while he was sick. She figured "Little Miss Virgin" would be devastated to know that she got it on with her ex husband. It was all the ammunition Terri had, but she sure hoped it would be enough.

Getting ready to walk into Emma's office, she heard will state "I want to clear the air before we get ready to try us again." Terri couldn't let Will come clean, she had to keep them apart. She went to open the door when suddenly she heard Emma say "Will, what happened when we were apart is in the past. I don't want you around Terri again but I forgive you for what happened with her. We all make mistakes, but please promise to be faithful only to me."

Terri's heart broke. She knew in that minute that no matter what schemes she tried, no matter what she did, she would never get "her" Will back. That Will was long gone, and instead a more confident Will exsisted, one who loved a woman that was not her. She had to think on her feet for a way to destroy Will & Emma once and for all. Who could she ask for help?

That damn dentist, she thought. He's probably still pissed that Ms. Perfect wouldn't do the nasty with him. I'll get him to help me break them up."


	5. And I go back to December all the time

Terri went to Carl to try to break the happy couple up. She knew he'd be in. Emma was his, not Will's. The moment she walked into his office, she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Uncle Jesse,.

"Carl? We need to talk, I'm Will's ex wife and I don't think those two should be together. Let's do all that we can to break them up."

"Look lady I don't know who you are but I don't want to break them up. They belong together. And unless your a patient of mine, please leave."

Terri walked away. She was heartbroken, knowing she lost Will forever. When she got back into her car a song came on...

"I go back to December all the time."

Thoughts? Hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking about writing about how I want prom to go down for Wemma :) Let me know what you think of the idea!


End file.
